mortalenginesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Andykatib
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Engines Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Brighton page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikiguy (Talk) 03:41, December 21, 2009 Another welcome Hello Andykatib. Thank you for coming to help me with this sad little wiki (hopefully it won't stay a sad little wiki for long). Yes this wiki could do with a lot of help, and one day it may hopefully be like Wookiepedia (thoug I'm not sure it will be that big). I changed the article North America to The Dead Continent as that's the way it is refered to in the books.Wikiguy 23:10, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia I guess it's alright, as long as you change it a bit.Wikiguy 05:29, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Progress Thank you for your edits. It would be good if more people came to help edit. In the meantime, lets expand on pages that have already been created as well as making new ones. That way it can be factual as well as large. And yes, I guess it would be ok to get infomation from the Philip Reeve site as it is cannon, though you may want to source it and be careful of waht you type: it may be proved false when A Web of Air comes out.Wikiguy 11:17, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Prequel Series I was just wondering about what we should call it. It hasn't ben finished yet, so we don't know if its going to be a quartet if more books will be written. I was thinking Fever Crumb series or Prquel sereis. It can be changed later to another articale, but what do you think it should be in the meantime? Also yes, it was a good idea to put them into different categories for different series, and seeing as though your planning to do the Pennyroyal books then you can as it is a part of the World of Mortal Engines. Meanwhile, do you think it's acceptible to put these pictures on the wiki? They appeared on the Philip Reeve site. Is it ok to use them on this wiki? Where not getting paid for anything so I don't see why not, though there could be some reason. Now I think we can definately expand the page on Tom Natswothy. I expanded Shrikes page yesterday from the sentence it was to a few paragraphs and wrote more on the London post. Do you think we should write a seperate articale about the Stalker Fang or put it all on the Anna Fang page? And should we change the Article Uncle to Stilton Kael? Meanwhile, have you heard that Peter Jacksons going to make the Mortal Engines movie? Well have fun editting.Wikiguy 21:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) *Okay, I'll explain them to you one by one. #Philip Reeve and his publisher have not released that much information on the prequel or Fever Crumb series. I think either name should be safe though you can feel free to change the category name name to the Fever Crumb series. The prequel series smacks too much of Star Wars. #Concerning the pictures, I think it should be safe to post the pictures. Back on Wookieepedia, they post various images from films, books, comics and games. However, they have templates which state the image is copyrighted but is used under the "definition of fair use under United States copyright laws". http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Wookieepedia:Copyrights I am only a small part-time Wikia contributor so I am not the best person to consult about this. You might want to contact one of the Wikia administrators. #From what I've experienced at Wookieepedia, they usually have one article for the same character. So Darth Vader would be in the same article as Anakin Skywalker because they were in fact one and the same. In the end, Anakin rejected his Vader identity and became Anakin again by killing the Emperor and saving his son. Might be best to put Anna Fang and the Stalker Fang in the same article. Call it Anna Fang because in the end of A Darkling Plain, Tom and Hester managed to convince Anna to destroy ODIN. #For Uncle, it would be best to call him Uncle since this is the identity he adopted. He rejected his Stilton Kael identity and became Uncle. On Wookieepedia, we used General Grievious since this is not only his most common and well known name but the identity he adopted. Thus, we don't call him Qymaen jai Sheelal which was his original name. They had a huge debate about it several years ago. It has been an honour working with you. I have to admit that I'm no expert or admin material. I'm better at writing articles. Should I contact one of my friends from Wookieepedia who is an admin and see if he can help us. Andykatib 22:26, 29th December 2009 (UTC) Changes Aviatrix to Aviator is fine, and I see that you've changed the category aviatrix's to aviators, which is fine. Though I think that all the ocupation categories could be rounded up into the character category. Oh and yes, it would be good if one of your admin friends from Wookiepedia came to help. In the meantime I think that it is too early to start a page on the Mortal Engines movie, and that we should wait to hear more of it first.Wikiguy 23:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) And yes it would be easier to change "The Dead Contined" to "Dead Continent". Now I'ld just like to ask you about the different types of suburb. I think that Harvester Suburbs are the ones that collect food by cutting down forests. And is Harrowbarrow a suburb (would you call it a mining suburb or a burrowing suburb)? Sorry to ask you with so many questions.Wikiguy 00:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) *From what I remember, Harrowbarrow is a harvester suburb. From what I can remember, Wolf Kobold proudly describes Harrowbarrow as a harvester suburb in the following quotes: #''No Harrowbarrow does not exactly burrow. We cannot bore through bedrock or anything like that—it would be far too slow a way to get about! But there are great many nice deep track-marks crisscrossing our world, and their bottoms are mostly filled with loose shale and silt and tumble-down; more than enough of it to hide this little place'' - Wolf Kobold, A Darkling Plain #Is this your first visit to a harvester? We make no pretence at gentility here, as the larger cities do...It was a scavenger once, till it got captured by a hunting city up in the Frost Barrens. They though it might be useful for the war-effort, so they delivered it to Murnau whole, and my father gave it to me to knock into shape. I've recruited people from other harvester-suburbs to help me. Rough types, but loyal. - Wolf Kobold So Harrowbarrow is both a harvester and burrowing suburb from what I understand. It's allright, don't feel bad if you need my help. Andykatib 07:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Happy New Year! Hope you had a happy beginning to 2010. This year A Web of Air and hopefully the Larklight movie will be released. I look forward to working with you this year (oh and thanks for the infomation about Harrowbarrow)!Wikiguy 07:40, January 1, 2010 (UTC) The Haunted Sky and the Mortal Engines movie It may be far to early, but I have started a page on the upcoming comic The Haunted Sky. I'm not sure it it was too early (though it is mentioned on Philip Reeves homepage). Itf it's not publised, then we could always keep the page; as other wikis such as Halopedia have pages on cancelled projects. Though if the name changes we could move the page. I'ld like to know what you think please. Also, do you think that it's time we started an article on the Mortal Engines movie? It may be too early, but once again we can always change/delete/move it. Also, do know if Barcelona is a traction city or a raft city? Thank you.Wikiguy 04:20, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *From my experience on Wookieepedia, we have plenty of pages on cancelled projects and concepts. Lots of authors also have working titles which are revised or changed prior to publication. I think that it is safe to keep the page. For the Mortal Engines movie, you can start a small stud article which can be expanded or tagged as a cancelled project in the event production is canceled. In regards to Barcelona, its a Spanish city not a French one. The book Predator's Gold doesn't specify what kind of traction city it was. We'll have to wait for more information. Hope this is helpful. Andykatib 05:48, January 21 2010 (UTC) *Thanks!Wikiguy 07:11, January 21, 2010 (UTC)